doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Unicorn and the Wasp (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Unicorn and the Wasp ist die 209. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 30. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS bringt den Doctor und Donna auf ein ländliches Anwesen in den 20er Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts. Offensichtlich soll hier, bei Lady Eddison und ihrem Ehemann, Colonel Hugh und Sohn Roger Curbishley eine Dinnerparty stattfinden. Nachdem Donna sich die passende Kleidung ausgesucht hat, mischen sich die beiden in bewährter Weise unter die Gäste. Professor Peach und Reverend Golightly sind bereits eingetroffen. Der Professor möchte zunächst in die Bibliothek, wo er einige aufschlussreiche Dokumente findet. Eine andere Person, dem Professor offensichtlich bekannt, kommt herein, eine Verwandlung scheint mit ihr vor sich zu gehen und der Professor wird von einer riesigen Wespe angegriffen. Der Doctor begrüßt die Lady, die sich natürlich nach dem Vorzeigen der 'Einladung' sehr freundlich zeigt und ihre Skepsis entschuldigt - schließlich sei das 'Unicorn', ein bisher unerkannter Juwelendieb unterwegs, da könne man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Nach und nach treffen die übrigen Gäste ein, unter ihnen die junge, hübsche Robina Redmond - der Hit der gesellschaftlichen Szene, ein 'Muss', wie Lady Eddison ihre Extra-Gäste erfahren lässt. Als letztes wird ein ganz besonderer Gast in Empfang genommen: die Krimiautorin Agatha Cristie. Der Doctor und Donna sind hellauf begeistert, der Doctor muss aufpassen, dass er mit seiner Lobeshymne über ihre Werke zeitgerecht bleibt. Einer Zeitung entnimmt der Doctor das Tagesdatum und raunt Donna zu, es sei genau der Tag, an dem Agatha Christie verschwunden sei. Ihr Mann habe sie gerade verlassen, doch sie würde sich in Manier der britischen höheren Gesellschaft nichts anmerken lassen. Man habe nie herausgefunden, was mit ihr geschehen sei. Ihr Auto wurde abends an einem See gefunden, sie selber sei 10 Tage später in einem Hotel in Harrogate wieder aufgetaucht. Unterdessen wird Miss Chandrakala, die langgediente Hausdame, losgeschickt, um Professor Peach zu holen. In der Bibliothek macht sie eine entsetzliche Entdeckung, der Professor liegt tot am Boden. Laut krakelend kommt sie aus dem Haus gelaufen und alarmiert die Anwesenden. Nach Begutachtung des Tatorts will man die Polizei benachrichtigen, doch der Doctor zückt ein weiteres Mal sein Psychic Paper, das in nun als CI Smith von Scottland Yard ("bekannt als der Doctor") ausweist. Er ordert alle Personen in den Salon, wo sie einzeln verhört werden sollen. Doch zuvor sichert er Spuren eines Space-Gelees, das den Mörder als Alien ausweist. Donna findet es fantastisch, dass es einen Mord gäbe, ein Geheimnis und das alles in Gegenwart von Agatha Cristie. Das sei als wenn man Charles Dickens von Geistern umgeben erlebe - und das an Weihnachten. Da er Donna als seine Assistentin ausgegeben hat, drückt er ihr jetzt eine Lupe in die Hand. Damit soll sie weiter investigieren, während er zusammen mit Agatha, die der Meinung ist, der Doctor vermittele etwas zuviel Spaß an der Angelegenheit, zur Vernehmung schreitet. Nun erzählt jeder, was er zur fraglich Zeit tat, was jedoch bei keinem der vollen Wahrheit entspricht. Jeder birgt also ein kleines Geheimnis. Der Doctor und Agatha gehen die Dinge noch einmal durch, sie appelliert an seine 'kleinen grauen Zellen' doch so recht kommen sie nicht weiter. Also wollen sie sehen, ob Donna etwas gefunden hat. Die ist tatsächlich auf einen seit 14 Jahren verschlossenen Raum gestoßen, dessen Geschichte sie sich vom Buttler erzählen lässt. Die Lady sei mit Malaria aus Indien zurückgekehrt und habe sich dort auskuriert. Seitdem sollte der Raum unberührt beliben. Er öffnet Donna die Tür zu einem ganz normalen Schlafraum, den sie üntersuchen will, während er sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zuwenden soll. Schließlich hört sie am Fenster ein Summen und will die vermeindliche Biene aus dem Raum entlassen. Doch als sie den Vorhang öffnet, kommt von draußen eine riesige Wespe durch die Scheibe geschossen. Es gelingt ihr soeben, sie vermittels der mit ihrer Lupe gebündelten Sonnenstrahlen, von sich fern zu halten. Nach dem Doctor brüllend eilt sie aus dem Raum. Der Doctor und Agatha schauen sie ungläubig an, als sie berichtet, doch der riesige Stachel, der in der Tür steckt, ist Beweis genug. Den Raum hat das Rieseninsekt allerdings wieder verlassen. Als in der Küche der Tod des Professors debattiert wird fällt Miss Chandrakala plötzlich ein, wonach er wohl in der Bibliothek gesucht haben könnte. Sie will sofort mit ihrer Lady reden. Doch als sie die Auffahrt des Hauses überquert, wird vom First eine Steinfigur auf sie heruntergestoßen. Der Doctor kann soeben noch ihre letzten Worte auffangen: "Das arme kleine Kind." Am Hausgiebel fliegt die riesige Wespe und verschwindet im Gebäude. Der Doctor und seine Begleiterinnen laufen los und finden das Insekt im oberen Korridor. Donna gelingt es erneut, ihre Lupen-Abwehrstrategie anzuwenden. Noch einmal wird vom Doctor ein Treffen im Salon angeordnet. Die letzten Worte der Hausdame stoßen auf Unverständnis. Seit Jahren habe es kein Kind im Hause gegeben, erklärt der Colonel. Alle erwarten eine hilfreiche Theorie von Agatha, denn die Geschehnisse sind genau wie das, was sie in ihren Geschichten beschreibt. Agatha ist untröstlich, nicht helfen zu konnen. Im Garten führen Agatha und Donna ein vertrauliches Gespräch, in dem Donna die Autorin zu trösten versucht - sowohl, was ihre Werke, als auch ihre persönliche Lebenskrise anbelangt. Zufällig findet Agatha dabei ein Kästchen mit Einbrecherwerkzeug in den Büschen, das wohl aus einem Fenster geworfen wurde. Als die beiden Damen nun wieder mit dem Doctor bei einem Getränk zusammensitzen und beraten, denn zweifelsfrei gehört dieses Werkzeug dem 'Unicorn', stellt der Doctor fest, dass es ihm nicht gut geht - man versucht, ihn zu vergiften. In einer aberwitzigen Aktion in der Küche versuchen die beiden Frauen herauszufinden, was dem Doctor als Gegenmittel dienen kann. Schließlich erholt er sich, nachdem er Verschiedenes aus den Vorräten in sich hineingeschüttet hat und dann ein großer Schock - geistesgegenwärtig küsst Donna den Doctor - das Gift austreibt. Agatha fragt den Doctor entsetzt, wer er eigentlich sei, doch er bleibt die Antwort schuldig. Beim Abendessen lässt der Doctor die Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren und stellt fest, Letzteres habe ihn auf eine Idee gebracht: Gift. Er habe die Suppe vergiftet und zwar mit Pfeffer. Damit stößt er nun wieder auf völliges Unverständnis. Also erläutert er, dass ein Bestandteil des Pfeffers als Insektizid Verwendung fände. In diesem Moment entlädt sich ein heftiges Gewitter, dass das Licht im Raum zum Flackern bringt und die Fenster aufstößt. Ein Summen ist zu hören und ein entgeistertes "Das kann nicht sein" von Lady Eddison. Der Doctor befiehlt den Leuten, den Raum zu verlassen, doch es herrscht nur ein schreckliches Durcheinander, bis sich der Gewittersturm legt. Nun muss Lady Eddison entsetzt feststellen, dass ihre Halskette mit dem 'Feuerstein', die sie seinerzeit aus Indien mitbrachte, fehlt. Aber schlimmer noch, ihr Sohn Roger wurde erstochen. Der Doctor, Donna und Agatha setzen sich erneut zusammen um zu beraten. Der Doctor ermuntert Agatha, nachzudenken was für ein Motiv hinter diesen Verbrechen stehen könnte. Tausende von Menschen schrieben Detektivgeschichten, doch ihre seien die Besten. Das müsse Gründe haben. Sie begreife die Menschen und habe einen ausgefeilten Blick für die Feinheiten. Wieder werden alle Personen zusammengerufen und Agatha ergreift, den Detektiven in ihren Romanen gleich, das Wort. Alle Geheimnisse der Anwesenden müssten aufgedeckt werden, um den Mörder zu finden, erklärt sie. Und so entlarvt sie als erstes die hübsche Robina Redmond als 'Unicorn' und der Doctor bekommt den indischen Edelstein in die Hand. Die weiteren Aufdeckungen sind weniger sensationell, aber dennoch delikat. Dann nimmt Agatha den 'Feuerstein', anhand dessen sie das Geheimnis der Gastgeberin lüftet. Jene wurde in Indien geschwängert. Als ledige junge Frau hielt sie sich bis zur Geburt in dem verschlossenen Zimmer auf, betreut von Miss Chandrakala. Nun geift der Doctor ein, denn was jetzt folgt fällt in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Das Kind, erkennt er, war nicht irdischen Ursprungs. Nun muss die Lady zugeben, dass ihr damaliger Geliebter ein außerirdischer Formwandler in Menschengestalt war. Er habe auf diese Weise etwas über die Menschen lernen wollen. Dass er ihr irgendwann seine wahre Gestalt offenbarte, tat ihrer Verliebtheit keinen Abbruch. Schließlich sei er bei einer Überschwemmung in einem Fluss zu Tode gekommen. Doch sie habe ein Geschenk von ihm bis zu diesem Tage immer bei sich getragen, den 'Feuerstein'. Ihr Kind hatte sie zur Adoption freigegeben. Der Professor nun, fährt der Doctor fort, hatte ihr Geheimnis entdeckt und musste sterben, weil er entsprechende Unterlagen fand. Doch nicht die Lady sei die Mörderin. Vielmehr hebt er jetzt auf den Reverent ab, der sich exakt im passenden Alter befindet und als Weise im Kloster großgeworden ist. Erst vor einigen Tagen sei in einem Moment großer Wut - er erwischte zwei Einbrecher in seiner Kirche - das genetische Schloss geknackt worden. Mit seiner nicht besonders kräftigen Statur hätte die beiden niemals überwältigen können. Der 'Feuerstein', weiß der Doctor, sei nicht einfach ein Schmuckstück, sondern ein telepathischer Vespiform-Rekorder, der seine Essenz aufbewahre und direkt in seinen Geist einspeise. In dem Moment, in dem seine Aliennatur aufbrach, habe seine Mutter, die sen Stein trug, gerade einen Agatha Christie-Roman gelesen, weshalb sein Alien-Ich die Welt mit der dort beschriebenen assoziierte. Der Reverent versucht sie Geschichte als köstliches Märchen abzutun, doch seine Aufregung ist so groß, dass sie sein wahres Wesen zum Durchbruch bringt. Die Morde hat er begangen, weil er haben wollte, was ihm als Erbe zustehe. Schließlich vollendet sich die Transformation und Agatha, die den Stein jetzt an sich nimmt, schwört, das, was sie unwissend verursacht habe, auch wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Mit dem Schmuckstück verlässt sie das Haus und fährt mit dem Auto in die Nacht hinaus. Nicht nur die Riesen-Wespe, auch der Doctor und Donna heften sich an ihre Fersen. Denn eines darf auf keinen Fall passieren: das Agatha Cristie getötet und damit die Geschichte verändert wird. Agatha fährt zum nahegelegenen See. Mit dem hochgehaltenen Stein lenkt sie das Insekt auf sich, bereit zu sterben, wenn sie damit wieder gutmachen kann, was sie unwissend angerichtet hat. Während der Doctor auf die Wespe einredet um Agatha zu schützen, greift Donna kurzerhand nach der Kette und wirft sie in den See. Schnurstracks dreht das Insekt bei und taucht dem Stein hinterher. Donna hat die Wespe ertränkt, sie stirbt wie ihr Vater vor ihr. Im Todeskampf ist sie noch mit Agathas Geist verbunden, doch sie lässt sie frei. Agatha verliert das Bewusstsein. Nun ist dem Doctor klar, was mit der Autorin geschehen war am Tag, als sie verschwand. Dieser Kampf hinterlies eine Amnesie. Ihr verlassenes Auto bleibt am See, 10 Tage später liefert der Doctor sie 'ordnungsgemäß' vor dem Horrogate Hotel ab. In der TARDIS zeigt der Doctor Donna ein Buch. Es handelt sich um den Roman 'Tod in den Wolken' von Agatha Christie. Er verweist auf das Herausgabejahr dieser Auflage: 5.000.000.000. Das Cover zeigt eine riesige Wespe vor einem Flugzeug. Ein Hauch der Erinnerung muss ihr also geblieben sein. Faszinierender findet der es Doctor aber, aussagen zu können, dass sie die meistgelesene Romanautorin aller Zeiten ist. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben